New moon, new beginning
by Pandora-69
Summary: Set just after Blood and chocolate.Shay has lost everything.Now she is joining Vivian's pack, along with her father and friend Ebony.Will one of the four of the remaining 5 become her mate?will things run smoothly once she is part of the pack?R&R please
1. The last run

**Authors note:** Please remember that some words are spelt differently in Australia than in countries such as America etc. This means that some words that may appear to have a spelling mistake do not e.g. colour, favourite etc.  
Please Review this fanfic so that I know if I need to do anything differently in the next chapter, or if you like it. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blood and chocolate or any of the original characters. I do, however, own Shay and Ebony.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was not in the least bit pleased about my father's decision to move interstate and join a new pack. Although I understood his reasons to move, I felt I was abandoning my pack by doing so. Try as I might to change his mind I knew it would be no good, he had made his decision. This, however, did not stop me from sulking in my room all afternoon. Our pack had been involved in a dispute over territory and it hadn't ended well for our pack, or the rival one for that matter. Our pack had severely decreased in numbers. A lot of my friends had been killed along with our pack leader. This is why my father had decided it was best for us to join a new pack; it is not safe to belong to a weak pack and ours was weak in numbers. I was so relieved when I had found out that my friend Ebony would be coming with us. We were joining a pack that was in need of some females of Ebony and my age. Apparently they had a few males of our age but not enough females to be their mates. I was not pleased about being promised off to a bunch of male wolves who I had never even spoken too. Just as I was beginning to feel sorry for myself Ebony came crashing into my room.

"Still not packed yet? We leave tomorrow." She said as she flung herself onto my bed.

"No, I haven't even started packing yet, unlike you I am not looking forward to moving." I said as I climbed onto the bed beside her.

"It will be a fresh start Shay. And there will be lots of young wolves for you to pick from. What's not to like?" Of course the teenage males were the only thing Ebony was thinking about. They were the only thing she ever thought about.

"I just feel like we should be building up our numbers and rebuilding our pack, not deserting it for some pack we've never even seen before"

"Wake up Shay, our pack is gone. We have no choice but to join a new one. I've heard about the leader, Gabriel, he's supposed to be amazingly good looking." Ebony said, again letting her hormones get the better of her, "Do you want me to help you pack?"

"No. I'll do it later." I had no desire for Ebony to be rifling through my things; sometimes she could be a little too nosy.

"Don't be so grumpy Shay. The move will do us all good. We can't hang around here forever. Besides, it will be good to be around more weres of our own age. It will certainly be good for you." After the last sentence she wiggled her eyebrows up and down suggestively, making me laugh.  
It was true that a lot of the male population of our pack had had their eye on me for a potential mate. More than that, they had fought over me. I, however, had not been particularly fond of any of them in that way. They had been my friends and that was all.

"Hello, earth to Shay. Are you listening?"

"Yeah, I'm listening" I said, trying to recall what Ebony had been talking about.

"So you're coming tonight or not?"

I realised she was talking about the last run of our pack. "Of course I'm coming." I said, already looking forward to it. It would be a sad run though; I knew I would miss my friends and the rest of the pack most tonight than any other night. It would feel so strange to be running without them.

"I'll see you out there then" Ebony yelled out as she ran out of my room.

I looked around my room. I would miss it here. We had lived here since I was borne and I was definitely not looking forward to leaving. I wondered what the pack we were going to join was like. I didn't know a lot about them. I knew they weren't a huge pack and that they had moved twice in the past 2 years (something about a fire and a meat boy). I had heard that their pack leader was drop dead gorgeous but I had also heard that he had a mate (not that I had told Ebony yet). That was the extent of my knowledge about them. Mostly I was concerned about the males of my age. I was not looking for a mate and had no intention of doing so anytime soon. I knew however that certain words had past between my father and the pack leader. These Words concerned me, Ebony and the teen males of their pack. There was no way I was going to allow myself to be unofficially bargained off. Of course if I refused to choose a mate, well, there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Have you started packing yet?" I heard my dad yell from downstairs.

"Uh, yeah." I yelled down to him. I knew he would be angry if he found out I still hadn't packed a thing.

I let out a deep sigh and began to pack my belongings into boxes. While I was packing I found an old photo. It was a photo of me and most of the old pack. As I was looking at the smiling faces in the picture I felt a lump start to form in my throat. I swallowed hard as if trying to force the lump down my throat. Tears started welling up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I saw my mum smiling up at me from the picture, I didn't want to think about her and what she had done to me and my dad. Trying to forget everything that had happened in the past three months, I looked out the window and saw the big, silver moon. It wasn't full but even the sight of a half moon was enough to make the animal inside me stir. I felt the change threaten to overwhelm me. Suddenly I could deny it no longer. I felt the change ripple through my skin. I ran through the house and out the back door. I threw my head back and howled at the moon. Suddenly I heard the faint howl of what was left of my pack. Tonight we would run together for the last time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N** I know it's a bit short but I've already written the next one and it's longer. Please Review!

**

* * *

**


	2. Midnight Arrival

**Authors note**- Please review so I know if you like it/it needs changes/if I should continue it etc.

**Disclaimer**- Again, I do not own blood and chocolate or any of the original characters. However; Shay, Ebony and Thorne are mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time we arrived in the small town it was nearly dark. As we drove through the center of the town I looked for any sign of life, which didn't appear to exist. I already new I would hate it here; I was too used to living in a big town with plenty of things to occupy me. At least the surrounding woods seemed as big as the ones I was used to, maybe even bigger. If it wasn't for that I would probably have jumped out of the moving car and made a run for it.

"The area looks good, honey. There seems to be a lot of space for us to run." My dad said, trying to be positive about the move. I could tell he was trying really hard to get my approval so I decided to humour him.

"Yeah, the woods look promising." I said, although my lack of enthusiasm may have given away my false pretence.

I looked over to the seat beside me. Ebony was looking out the window taking in every detail. She seemed so excited to be here, somewhere new. A little too excited I thought, but I bit my tongue for once. I was feeling a little anxious about arriving. We were heading straight to a clearing that was joined to the inn that the pack was refurbishing. The whole pack would be there to greet us; just the thought alone was daunting.

"How large is the pack?" I asked, surprised that I hadn't thought to ask this before.

"Not too large. It is growing in numbers though. They are hoping for more Weres of your age, that's why they were so eager for us to join them."

"Yes, that and the fact that their males need mates." I had merely stated the truth but my father seemed angry at my words.

"We are not going to talk about this now." He said sternly, but I took it to mean that we weren't going to talk about it ever.

Our argument was cut short by Ebony exclaiming, "We're here!"

I looked out the window and saw a big wooden inn. I had to admit, it looked beautiful, a bit warn down but beautiful. The clearing was a little way behind it, as my dad had informed me earlier in the car. We started to walk down a beaten path that looked like it hadn't been used very often in the last couple of years.

I caught the scent of our kind and felt a nervous flitter in my gut. I wondered which horny moron was going to seek me out as a mate. 'Let him try', I thought. I was contemplating what would be worse, a bunch of strangers fighting over me as a mate or a bunch of strangers not looking twice at me, when I suddenly caught my first glimpse of the clearing. There were a fair few Weres in the clearing, none of them had changed yet. They were all standing around talking to one another. They heard us coming and each set of eyes turned to look at us. We stopped just inside the clearing as a big, broad guy began to approach us. I assumed he was the pack leader, Gabriel. The rumours about his looks were true.

"I am the pack leader Gabriel and this is Vivian" He said gesturing towards the good looking girl beside him. I noticed Ebony give her the once over, apparently Vivian had noticed too because she gave Ebony an angry glare.

My father nodded to him and said, "I am Thorne and this is my daughter Shay and her friend Ebony."

Ebony and I both nodded to him. I glanced around the clearing once again. All eyes were on us but I could feel someone looking at us more intently than the others. I looked over to see a group of four males of my age, all staring at me and Ebony with heat in their eyes. One of them smiled coyly at me, but the rest just continued to look me up and down. I had been told before that I was attractive, although I didn't see anything exceptional about my appearance. I had long, dark, thick brown hair and pale skin. I was only 5'4 in my human form but I was much larger than a lot of females in my wolf form. One thing I will admit is that my eyes are beautiful, a beautiful, piercing blue. I looked away from the four hormonally driven pups and concentrated on what Gabriel was saying.

"There are no hunters around the area so we are safe to run without fear of being shot at. The boundaries of course are the roads and the town, never go close to them in wolf form. We will run tonight to welcome you into our pack." Gabriel then turned to face the rest of the pack. He took off his shirt and pants and I could see the change begin to take place in him. Vivian was next to change and then everyone around the clearing turned into their wolf form. Finally my father, Ebony and I began to change.

As I removed my top layer of clothes I felt the eyes of the group of males from before once again watching me with intense interest. Sure enough, when I glanced over at them all four sets of eyes were on me. I turned my head away, deciding to ignore them. I felt the change prickle my skin and finally let it consume me. Gabriel let out a thunderous howl which was closely followed by Vivian's somewhat more feminine howl. The pack began to run out of the clearing and into the dense woods.

While I was running I kept a close eye on who was beside me. Ebony kept by my side like a golden retriever, never letting me out of her sight. Maybe she was scared that I would try to run away back home again. There were others running along side us too though. I new it was the four from before without even looking at them. They ran with us all night, which just fueled my anger. I wanted to lose them and I knew I could have but I was scared of losing Ebony in the process. So instead I had to endure the scent of their raging hormones all night. When I could finally sense the sun beginning to rise we turned to head back to the clearing. I was relieved that I would soon be rid of these pests.

After returning to human form Gabriel showed us to our house. It wasn't huge but it big enough. All of the pack's houses were near each other and some of them were even on the same properties. Lucky me, ours was adjoined to the same property as three of the four pups from tonight. I knew this was no coincidence but I was too tired to get into an argument with my father right then. Instead I climbed upstairs, chose a room and collapsed on the bed into a deep, much needed sleep.

---------------------------------------------------

_She looked at me and smiled, as If to let me know everything would be alright. But I knew it wouldn't be alright. She couldn't just disappear and then everything would go back to normal. It doesn't work like that. She started to walk away. She didn't look back. She was gone. _

I woke up with a shock. I new what I had been dreaming about but I wished I didn't remember. It's not something I like to think about. I was falling back to sleep when my door swung open.

"Are you still not up yet?" Ebony yelled as she came bounding into my room.

"Humph" was all I could manage to get out. I had no idea what time it was but I knew it was too early.

"We don't want to be late for our first day of school" Ebony teased me. She was doing this on purpose; she knew I was wholly against starting at a new school.

I rolled over and popped my head out from under my doona. Ebony was already dressed in the school uniform. I still couldn't believe I had to wear that ridiculous thing. I watched as Ebony ran out of my room and downstairs. I then turned my attention to the clock beside me: 7:30am. I groaned as I rolled out of bed.

We walked to school through the woods, which actually put me into a slightly better mood. As we reached the road I could see groups of people walking to school. It was easy to tell who the popular kids were and who were not.

"Look carefully, we have to decide who to be friends with" Ebony said as if it were a life or death decision.

"You are not honestly expecting me to be friends with these people are you? They're human!" I said, pointing out the obvious. It was never a good idea to get too close to humans, mainly because they are so fragile.

"Of course we're going to be friends with them. We need to blend in! Although, maybe we could just blend with them," she said, turning to face the way we had just come.

I looked behind us and saw the four pups from last night. They were heading towards us with sly looks on there faces. One of them ran up to me and put his arm around my waste, pulling me along with him.

"Get off of me" I said, pulling his arm away from me.

"Awww, don't be like that. I'm just being friendly." He said, sticking out an exceptionally long tongue and wiggling it up and down. The others howled with laughter, and I'm ashamed to say that Ebony was looking amused too.

"Forget it Gregory, she doesn't like you. She likes me." said one of the other boys, blowing kisses at me.

"Like hell she does, Fin" Said Gregory, growling at Fin.

I noticed one of the other boys looking at me with a slight smile on his lips. He was the same one who had smiled at me last night. I glared at him and began to walk faster, towards school. Behind me I heard Gregory say, "Well, she certainly doesn't like you Willem". They all began to laugh and I was glad when I finally made it into the school gate.

"Wow Shay, you've got them fighting over you already." Ebony laughed.

"They're just a bunch of pups." I said, annoyed because I knew I wasn't going to get rid of them easily.

"They are not pups! I think they're gorgeous." Ebony was still laughing at me in amusement as she walked off to first period chem.

I looked at my time table and saw that I had literature in room 18. I walked off to find it, hoping that I wouldn't be in the same class as any of the pups.


	3. Secrets

**A/N: **Thank you for all of your messages, and all the praise for Shay's character. I hope you all like this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own blood and chocolate or any of the original characters.

------------------------------------------------------------

For three weeks I had been trying to give Gregory, Fin, Willem and Ulf the slip. For some reason, probably their stupidity, they hadn't managed to take the hint. I couldn't understand why they didn't seem to be getting it; it's not as if I had been subtle about my rejection of them. Ebony, however, was basking in their attention. She loved it when they decided that they had to run with us (which was every time we ran). She also loved it when they turned up at our house un-announced like they had done today.

Somehow Ebony had managed to convince me to go exploring through the woods with her and "the five" as I had heard Vivian call them.

Ebony had pulled me aside and asked me to do it for her because she fancied herself in love with Gregory. Much to my dismay I found myself agreeing to it, just to please her.

That's how I found myself walking through the middle of nowhere with my best friend and my worst enemies.

After walking for about an hour we came across a small clearing, where we decided to have a break. Ebony was lying in the grass beside Gregory, flirting outrageously. Finn and Ulf were sitting to my right, slowly creeping closer and closer to me (thinking that I hadn't noticed). And Willem was lying on a big, flat rock to my left. The sun was warm on my face and for the first time since I had come here I felt at ease.

I felt Willem's eyes on me and turned to look up at him on his rock. An innocent smile crept onto his lips. He was my favourite out of the four boys. He was sweeter than them. He didn't slap me on the butt like Gregory or whisper suggestive things to me like Finn and Ulf. Although, he did occasionally "accidentally" brush his hand along my bare skin, as did the others. I lay on my back and looked up at the sky.

Willem's smile disappeared and was replaced with a thoughtful, curious expression.

"So how come you guys had to move here?" Willem asked, looking at me intently.

The other three fell silent and looked at me too. I was slightly shocked by his question and was in no hurry to reply. I looked over at Ebony who looked back at me with a helpless expression.

"Gabriel didn't tell you?" I asked, surprised that Gabriel hadn't told them the story before we came.

"He just told us that you had to fight for your territory and you lost a lot of your pack, and you had to join a new one." Willem continued to look at me, waiting for the story.

"That's right. We fought and lost. What else is there to know?" I snapped. It had sounded harsher than I had meant it to. I didn't want to retell the story of why we had left, especially not to these pups.

Willem turned away looking a bit hurt. Ebony was quick to change the subject.

"How is it that you came here?" She asked looking at Gregory

"We had to move after a fire that killed our pack leader."

"How did the fire start?" Ebony asked him

"It was started by humans, trying to drive us out." It was Willem who answered this time, looking back over at me.

"Did they know about you? How?" Ebony was so nosy sometimes.

Willem glanced over at Gregory with a strange expression on his face. I could feel all of them become tense, even Finn and Ulf had stopped sliding closer to me. I wondered what it was that was making them nervous; maybe they had something to do with the fact that their pack had to move.

"They just found out somehow." Ulf said shrugging.

They were all looking at the ground guiltily.

"The first time we moved was only temporary. Vivian got involved with a meat boy who ended up shooting her and we realised it was time to move on. That's when we came here." Finn said as he scooted a little closer to me.

I could tell they all wanted this question to be forgotten, which was fine with me as I had wanted the same thing just five minutes ago.

Gregory, Willem and Ulf went to "take a piss" as Willem had so delicately put it. Ulf had moved toward me so much during the course of the evening that he was practically on top of me. I moved over slightly. Finn looked up at me and flashed me a sly smile. Next thing I knew he really was on top of me.

"Get off!" I yelled at him. I was so angry and startled that my fingers had begun to turn into claws.

"Oh, come on Shay. I'm just being friendly." Finn said as he looked down at me. He smiled and I noticed his teeth had sharpened into canine fangs.

"That's enough Finn, get off her." Ebony said. It was about time she did something to help me instead of just standing there.

"Piss off Ebony" Finn was laughing but I was just getting angrier.

I drew up all my strength and threw him off of me. He landed with a thud a little way away from me. I looked up at Ebony; she had apparently been standing over us, ready to intervene if he hadn't got off.

Finn was sitting on the grass still howling with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ulf asked, looking at Finn. He, Willem and Gregory had just returned.

"What's so funny?" Ulf had to ask again because Finn was too busy laughing the first time to answer.

"He jumped Shay!" Ebony was the one who answered his question.

I was still glaring at Finn. I knew he had only done it as a joke but it didn't make me any less angry.

Gregory and Ulf joined in laughing at my expense. I glared at them but that only made them laugh more.

"Aw, he was just playing." Gregory said, as he slapped me on the ass.

That was it! I had had enough of these...these...PUPS! I stormed off in the direction of home.

"Now look what you did" I heard Willem say, sounding as if he were sulking.

"Shay, wait for me!" Ebony shouted

I ran off through the woods. I just wanted to be on my own for a while. I'm fast, even for a Were, so I lost Ebony in no time.

I sat down beside the lake. I was glad to be rid of the five. I was angry at them once again.

I was mad at Finn; he thought he could grope me just because I was a single Werewolf and his age. I was angry at the others too because they thought the same. I was even angrier at Willem because of the funny way he had been looking at me today.

I was so frustrated. It was no secret that sooner or later Ebony and I were expected to choose one of the pups as our mate. That might not be offensive in Ebony's mind but it sure was in mine. I shouldn't have to choose one of them. I should be able to choose anyone in the whole world. I should be able to choose not to choose. No one could force me. I had no desire to choose a mate anytime soon, not after what had happened with my parents.

The pack would just have to get used to the idea that the pups would have to find a mate somewhere else.

---------------------------------------------------

Later that night as I was lying in bed begging for sleep to come, I heard the distinct howls of wolves. The Five. I could tell it was them from the sound of their howls. They sounded close. I hoped they weren't coming to my house because Ebony was out running with Vivian and my father was working the graveyard shift at Mohos bar.

After I didn't hear anymore howling for 10 minutes I started to relax. I hoped that they had moved on. But of course my luck failed me once again.

I heard a tapping on my window and looked up. I could see Gregory and Finn smiling sweetly at me through the window. I didn't trust those sweet smiles for one second. I went over and opened the window. I saw Willem and Ulf standing just behind the other two, they too were smiling sweetly in at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, letting them know that I was not amused.

"We came to apologise" Finn said as he flung himself through my window.

"Did I say you could come in?" I was not in the mood to see them.

"Did we ask?" He said, grinning.

Gregory, Finn and Willem then threw themselves through my window, one at a time.

"I know you're angry at us, but we came to make it up to you by letting you to run with us tonight." Finn smiled at me suggestively.

"Let me? You're the ones that beg me to come every night." And I never do, I thought to myself.

"Please come." Willem said looking at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"No" I said sternly trying not to look into his eyes.

Willem began to pout and I could see Finn looking at him in disgust. But when I looked back over at Willem (who was still sulking) my anger started to melt away. How did he do that?

"Get out of my room" I was surprised when they actually did. They all walked out of my room and down the stairs. I followed making sure that they actually left. Of course they didn't.

"What are you doing? Get out." I said, wondering why they had stopped.

"You said get out of your room and we did." Said Ulf, laughing. Oh how clever. Not

"I mean it get out. I'm not coming with you."

"It's the full moon Shay, you have to change." It was Gregory who spoke this time

"That doesn't mean I have to run with you."

"No, but even if you don't we will just find you."

I realised this was true; every time I had gone running by myself or with Ebony they had come looking. There was no getting rid of them.

I crossed my arms and glared at them all, "Ok, I'll come." I said, finally giving up.

Willem grinned at me and the rest started howling (clearly pleased with themselves).

They whipped their t-shirts over their heads and left their pants on my lounge room floor. They all ran out the front door with me following reluctantly behind. We all changed into our wolf form and set off into the woods.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**- I hope this chapter interests you because the secrets about Shay's mum are going to be answered soon (maybe in the next chapter but maybe not- I haven't decided yet).

**Please review, it means a lot.**


	4. Full Moon

**A/N:** At the beginning of this fanfic I knew exactly how many chapters there were going to be and exactly what was going to happen in them. Now I have no idea. I know what's going to happen with shay's mum as it hasn't changed but as to everything else, who knows? I'm starting to get an idea though. I hope you like it so far.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own blood and chocolate.

* * *

What had I been thinking going running with the five? By doing so I had gotten their hopes up and now I couldn't get rid of them. Now they were calling everyday and trying to get me to run with them every night. I had avoided them easily enough but it would be hard to avoid them tonight as it was the full moon. The whole pack would be running together tonight.

"You nearly ready?" called Ebony from the next room. It was already 10:30 and we were meeting at the inn at 11:00.

When I was finally ready I ran downstairs and Ebony and my father began to make our way to the inn. As we got closer I began to smell the strong scent of _loup garou_ I could smell the anticipation –the need to run- thick in the air. The moon wouldn't be full for another half an hour but already I could feel the change curling and stretching inside of me. When we reached the clearing behind the inn we went to join the pack. My father went to mingle with his age mates, which left Ebony and I with the five and Vivian.

"Where's Gabriel?" Ebony asked Vivian. Although Ebony well knew she had no chance with Gabriel-he was after all taken by Vivian- she still liked to look at him.

Vivian flicked her hair, "He's coming later." She hadn't had much time for us since we'd arrived. Ebony said she didn't like us, but I think she was just dealing with some stuff right now.

Gregory looked agitated "what do you want with him anyway? We're here." He looked down at ebony in a brooding way that he knew made her melt. She giggled and flirted back as they walked further into the woods.

Finn didn't seem pleased with all the attention Ebony was paying to Gregory. He was in the middle of glaring in the direction they had left when he suddenly turned to face me. He looked at me and smiled seductively, which was something that I hadn't actually seen him do before- he was usually more of an evil grinner. I new what he was thinking without him having to say. I glared at him and strode away with a flick of my hips over to where Vivian was now standing.

"Everything ok?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm just itching for the change is all." She looked off towards the woods and I knew there was something bothering her, something besides the desire of the change. I would be troubled too if my new mate was my mum's ex. Somehow I didn't think that was what was bothering her. I decided to leave it be, it was common knowledge that if Vivian didn't want to talk about something it was not a good idea to push it. I also figured it was none of my damn business.

I looked around hoping to see Ebony emerge from the woods so I'd have someone to talk to but instead I saw Willem and Ulf motioning me to come join them. I looked around once again hoping to see Ebony but it seemed she was still behind the trees. I reluctantly walked towards Willem and Ulf. Willem was leaning against a rotting post that used to belong to a fence, he was smoking and swatting at Ulf who laughed as he dodged Willem's blows.

Willem looked over at me through his long eyelashes, "What are you doing all alone Shay? Want me to keep you company tonight?" He smiled and winked.

"You wish, puppy." I said, and Ulf started laughing in Willem's face. He was so busy laughing that he didn't manage to dodge Willem's blow in time. Willem hit him across the back of the head and Ulf whimpered but continued to laugh.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. Everyone was excited-anxious even- I could feel the anticipation grow. I could smell it flowing off everyone in the clearing. I looked around and saw that Gabriel had arrived, he was making his way towards the end of the clearing where Vivian was waiting and everyone was looking.

I felt something brush my side; it was Willem's shirt, he had thrown it at me. He then proceeded to throw his pants at me. Everyone was beginning the change. I began the change too, finally letting it rip through me.

The run was lead by Gabriel and Vivian. After a while everyone began to break off into their smaller groups or pairs. Most people ran with their mates but of course I ran with Ebony and subsequently the five, who managed to sniff us out.

After a while I got sick of the muzzle nudges and love bites compliments of the five and decided to go off on my own. I fell a little behind Ebony and the five and then ran off in a different direction, hoping they hadn't noticed. They had. Finn and Willem had at least. I heard their quick pursuit behind me. They weren't running at their full speed, clearly teasing me. I sped up, and they sped up. The chase was on. If there is one thing I love, it's a chase in wolf form- even if I am the one being chased.

I dodged trees and ran through streams as fast as I could but eventually Finn and Willem caught up with me. One of them pounced from behind me and knocked me to the ground. I got back up and turned to face them. Finn gave me a big toothy grin and Willem moved silently behind me. They started to circle me, glaring at each other. I realised the chase wasn't over as far as they were concerned. They were going to fight for me. Not fight for me as a mate, just fight to win the chase. I wasn't interested in waiting around to see who would win, so I ran off in the direction of home. Behind me in the distance I heard snarling noises as Willem and Finn began to fight.

When I got back to the house the sun was just beginning to rise. I changed back to human form in my backyard. I ran up stares to my room and closed the door ready to fall asleep. Once I was dressed I heard howling coming from outside.

Out my window I could see Willem and Finn changing back to human form. They must have come to watch me just as I was changing back. _Perverts_, I thought to myself. I closed my curtains and fell onto my bed, listening to the human thumping of two hormonal pups running home-naked.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a little short but I justwanted a chapter of Shay and the pack running on the full moon. I'll be putting another chapter up soon, maybe a scene of them at school like someone suggested. What do you think? The chapter after that will reveal what actually happened with Shay's mum!

**BTW**- I didn't have time to edit this so sorry if there are a few mistakes!

**Please review with any suggestions or whatever.**


	5. The New Loup garou

**A/N: **Here is chapter5! I hope you like it. Thanks for the suggestions, I did my best take them into account while writing this chapter. Please review with any other suggestions you have or tell me what it is you like/should stay the same or any changes that need to be made.

**Note: Just so you know**. I am planning to write another fanfic which is this story but from Vivian's POV. That is why I mentioned that Vivian is having problems but didn't go into details. The plot of that story will be hugely different from this one because it will be focusing on Vivian's dilemmas and not Shay's. Shay and ebony will be minor characters similar to how Vivian is in this one.

**Disclaime**r: I do not own blood and chocolate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you up yet?" I heard Ebony yelling from downstairs.

I looked at my alarm clock and it glowed 7:00 in little green numbers. _7:00?_ I thought to myself, why the hell is she awake? It was not like Ebony to hurry to school on a Monday. I rolled over and buried my head in my blankets. Unfortunately Ebony was intent on waking me up. She came bounding into my room and ripped the blankets off my bed, making me curl into a freezing human ball.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late." Ebony said, rolling my ball like self out of the bed. I landed on the floor with a thump.

I couldn't understand what the rush was for. "Since when do you care about being on time for school?" I mumbled, wanting to back to sleep -even if on my bedroom floor.

"Since the new _loup garou _is starting school today!"She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Actually _it was_ the most obvious thing in the world; why else would Ebony hurry to get to school if not for some fresh meat…so to speak?

We were all called to a meeting last night to discuss a new _loup garou_ joining the pack. His name is Calix and he is Ebony and mine age mate. He was arriving this morning and Gabriel had told us he would be starting school today too (which is asking a little too much, if you ask me). So of course Ebony wanted to get to school on time so that, if he ended up being "Ebony material", she could have first dibs.

Very slowly I got ready for school, partly because I was still half asleep but partly just to annoy Ebony. Once I was ready Ebony rushed me out the door.

"What happened to Gregory?" I asked, relived that she had gotten tired of him so quickly. Maybe the five would stop sniffing around now…probably not.

"Well, let me take a look at this guy first and then I'll let you know." She said flashing me a smug smile.

As we got closer to the school Ebony tilted her head to the air and smelled. Although this was not obvious to the surrounding humans it was obvious to me.

"What do you smell?" I asked, knowing that she could smell loup garou because, of course, I could smell it too.

Ebony looked intently over at the school building that where we were headed, "Oh, it's only the five." She said with a sigh.

I looked over to where the five and Vivian were standing; the five were tormenting some year 9 girls and Vivian was looking less than amused. I decided to avoid them by taking the long way to my locker. By the time I reached it, the bell had gone. I pulled by books out and was about to slam it shut when I smelled the unmistakable scent of loup garou. I turned my head to the opposite side of the corridor and saw an unfamiliar guy leaning against a locker, staring at me. I immediately new that he must be the newest member of the pack- Calix.

He was tall with dark brown, floppy hair. He had bright blue eyes and although he wasn't bulky I could still make out the contours of his muscles through his t-shirt.

"You're Vivian?" he asked, smiling furtively.

"I am not." I sounded harsher than I meant to, but his getting me confused with Vivian had offended me- even though it was an honest mistake to make as he had never met either of us.

He smiled and looked me up and down. "You are?"

"Shay." I said tartly. He was not making a good first impression.

"I'll see you around, Shay." He said smiling smoothly before walking off.

As it turned out he _would_ be seeing me around -and very soon- I had the same class as him for first period.

I walked into first period Literature and saw him sitting in the seat next to my usual seat. I growled quietly at him, knowing that his keen hearing would hear it, even if the humans in the room didn't. He looked up and smiled at me smugly, showing all of his pearly whites. I slumped over to the desk, dumped my bag on the floor and banged my books down on the desk.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I think." He said as soon as I was seated.

I snarled in response and turned my attention to the teacher who was now calling the roll.

"Are you going to ignore me the _whole_ lesson?" He asked, trying to catch my eye.

"I'm not ignoring you. When you have something intelligent to say, I'll listen." I said, not once looking at him.

"Fine, if you want to be like that." He sounded hurt but I knew he was just putting it on.

This was not what I needed right now; another horny, arrogant loup garou to make the five whole once again. I wanted a guy who was…I don't know… different.

I walked out of the room as soon as the bell rang and made my way to my locker. As I was getting my books out for the next class I smelt, what had become in the last hour, an all too familiar smell. I turned around to see Calix standing right behind me.

"What now?" I demanded.

My rude manners only made him smile, "Still in a bad mood I see. I bumped into- what was his name- Willem? He asked me to, if I saw you, ask if you were running tonight?"

"No, I am not." I said and walked off towards my next class.

"Pity." He half whispered as I pushed past him.

As I made my way to my next class I was stopped by flustered looking Ebony.

"Did you know our chemistry assignment was due today?" she asked not waiting for a reply, "You have to help me finish it at lunchtime."

We made our way to our seats and spread our books out so we appeared to be doing work.

"More importantly," she continued, "have you seen Calix yet?"

"I have and let me tell you, I was not impressed." I said, writing down the notes from the board.

Ebony feigned shock horror, "How could you not be impressed? He's gorgeous!" she whispered theatrically.

"Ok, he's good looking, I'll give him that. It's his persona that lets him down. I know his type; smug, arrogant and sly. You should have seen the way he was looking at me, it was worse than the five and I didn't even think that was possible." I snarled quietly remembering his supercilious smile.

"Well I don't care if he is arrogant. He's just proud, which every male loup garou should be, especially one who looks like him." She smiled at the thought.

It was true; a loup garou should be proud, male of female for that matter. I myself am proud, but there is such a thing as being overly proud- to the point of egotism.

Later that night as I was lying in bed listening to Courtney Love wail, 'someday you will ache like I ache', the phone rang. I reached over to my bedside table and picked it up, simultaneously turning my stereo down.

"Hello?"

Nobody replied, but I could hear somebody breathing on the other end.

"Hello" I said again, growing impatient.

"Shay" I heard a woman's voice whispered before hearing a loud clunk and the phone went dead.

I knew it was my mother's voice I had heard whispering my name. I would know that voice anywhere. How did she get this number? I thought to myself. Why was she calling me? She had made her decision, not caring how much it hurt me and my father. Was she regretting the choices she had made? I didn't care if she was- there was no way I wanted to speak to her. I would just have to get a new phone number and that would be that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! R&R please

BTW the truth about Shay's mum will be revealed in the next chapter.


	6. The silence pt1

**A/N:** I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating in so long! I have been so busy with exams and a death in the family that I just haven't had time to write anything. I finally had a chance to write a new (half) chapter, sorry it took so long and I'm sorry it's short but I wanted to get something up so it was this or a long chapter that would have taken forever. I hope you enjoy this chapter and can hopefully remember what was happening in the last chapter! **Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own blood and chocolate, nor do I own any of the charecters

* * *

A week went by and the phone kept ringing but she didn't speak, not even a word. She didn't need to speak though, I knew who it was, it was still definitely my mother. I had thought about asking my dad to get a new number on our phone but he would ask questions and I couldn't tell him the truth, I wouldn't do that to him. It didn't matter how many times I screamed into the phone telling her to stop calling, or how many times I didn't answer, or how many times I simply hung up, she kept calling.

It was a Saturday morning and the phone had rung once again. Ebony was there so I decided I had better answer before she did.

"Hello?" No answer; surprise, surprise.

I slammed the phone down and sat down at the kitchen bench in a huff.

"Who was it?" asked Ebony, looking at me slightly alarmed

"No one" I said flatly, trying to end the conversation before it actually began.

"Then why did you slam the phone down?" She asked

"Did I?" I did my best to look innocent and uninterested

Before she could say anything the door swung open and the five came crashing in, along with Calix. I growled slightly under my breath at Calix, I knew he noticed when he looked at me through his dark lashes and grinned. Oh how he annoyed me.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"They invited me" he said, nodding towards what was left of the five who were now raiding the fridge.

I glared at him for a moment before striding up the stairs and into my room to get ready. Today we were going shopping for our prom clothes. I didn't have a date yet, a couple of meat boys had asked me but I hadn't been interested in any of them they what Ebony called jocks. I still didn't know who I wanted to go with if anyone. Ebony was going with Gregory, Flynn was taking a human girl with large…"assets", Ulf was going with a girl in our history class, and I had no idea who Willem or Calix were taking.

Half an hour later we were at the mall trying to decide what shop to go to first.

"Can't we just go into the first one we see and go home?" Gregory was already over our shopping spree.

"No we cannot! You have to come into every shop that Shay and I go into and tell us which dress's you like after we try them on." Ebony's statement got quite a few groans and choice words from the pups but they soon realised she meant business. "Let's try Valderes first."

We entered the fancy looking shop and started flicking through the expensive dresses. I didn't find a thing that I liked but that didn't stop Ebony from piling dresses into two fitting rooms for us to try on. The boys sat in waiting chairs while we tried on our dresses. Most of the dresses Ebony had chosen for me were tiny. I came out of the fitting room with the first dress on. It was blood red, low cut at the front and back, and short as it could get without completely exposing my bum.

"It's hot!" Ebony exclaimed emerging from her own fitting room.

I also received some rather unsavoury comments from the boys, whose eyes were almost popping out of their heads.

"I don't think I want to go to my formal looking like a black book hooker." I said, looking at myself in the mirror, "Besides, look how much it is! You know, for the amount of material in the dress you're really not getting your money's worth."

Ebony rolled her eyes at my comment and spun around, "Well what about mine?" Ebony asked

"It's…erm…interesting." I said trying to be diplomatic.

"That means its crap!" Ebony threw her arms up and walked back into her fitting room.

The rest of the dresses we tried on in that shop were much the same. They were too revealing, even for Ebony and mine standards and we were used to running around naked under the full moon. We made our way to Adorn, my favourite shop for dresses. I looked through the dresses, pulling out ones that I liked, while keeping an eye on the 5 at the same time. The 5 were getting restless already I could tell.

Finn and Gregory were slapping at each other, Calix was telling Ulf dirty jokes and William…was walking towards me

"Try this one" Willem said, holding up a black, slinky dress.

"Wow, it's amazing" I said, admiring the cuts and feel of the dress.

When I tried it on it looked beautiful. It had little straps that tied at the back, the back of the dress was extremely low cut but tastefully so, the front was a little revealing but still left room for imagination, the material hugged me in all the right places and fell loosely around my ankles. I came out of the dressing room to see what Ebony thought.

"You look stunning!" she said, twirling me around.

"You really do" said Calix, looking directly at the revealing parts of the dress. I was surprised to see Willem shoot him a dark look.

I shot back into the fitting rooms and got changed back into my normal clothes before buying the dress. Seven shops later Ebony had her dress and we both had our perfect pairs of shoes to match our dresses.

"Can we go home yet?" Ulf sounded like a whining child

We made our way to the car park and finally home.

The next day I was surprised to answer the door to Willem.

"Oh, uh, I didn't know you were coming over" I said, slightly confused

"I know. I just, uh, wanted to ask you something. Can I come in?" He seemed uneasy, fidgeting with the sleave of his jacket.

"Sure, come in" I said, wanting to at least cut the silence.

We went into the kitchen and looked at each other awkwardly. I kind of knew what was coming but I was still slightly lost for words when he asked.

"I was kind of wondering if maybe you might want to go to prom with me." Willem said it so fast it was hard to keep track of exactly what he was saying.

"Oh, well that's really sweet Willem" I looked at his hopeful face and completely melted "Of course I'll go with you" I blurted out. Shit, I thought. I had not meant to say yes, I had been planning on going with some hopeless meatboy so that I could avoid any "baggage" that would come with asking one of the pack. Instead, here I was, telling Willem that I would go to the dance with him. There was no way I was taking it back though, I wouldn't do that to someone, least of all Willem.

"Great, I'll pick you up 7?"

"Sure" I answered still slightly dazed.

Once Willem was gone I told Ebony exactly what had happened.

Ebony looked at me amused, "Well Calix won't be happy about that" She said after I had finished telling her.

"What is that supposed to mean? What has he got to do with anything?" Her response was nothing of what I had guessed it would be.

"I just mean he has had his eye on you, that's all" she tried to look innocent but I wasn't buying it for a second.

"He has not! You know I can't stand him, he's such an arrogant tosser."

"Sure"

"I'm serious!"

"So am I"

I walked off in a huff (something I was making a bit of a habit of lately) and went to my room.

My phone rang and I answered, ready to yell at the awaiting silence…only this time there was no silence, this time she spoke.

* * *

A/N Thanks for taking the time to read this, again I'm sorry it took so long. I'll try and get the next half of this chapter up soon. 


End file.
